Changing History
by shura mezzki
Summary: '"He will be our perfect little Dark Lord. "'
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: this is a canon, non-canon, AU slash fic.**_

Chapter 1: New Dark Lord

"My lord!" Bellatrix cries as she sees Voldemort's lifeless body at the foot of the only survivor of the Killing Curse. Lucius Malfoy joins the hysterical woman in the baby's nursery, watching the scene before him with panicked stupefaction. Still weeping, Bellatrix thrusts out her wand at the infant boy- the Killing curse on her tongue- when Lucius stops her.

"What are you doing?! He killed our lord!" Bellatrix screams at the fair haired man, making him wince.

"Think about what you are doing for once, Bella. We can use the boy." Lucius explains patiently. Bellatrix slowly lowers her wand, distrust and anger in her crazed eyes.

"He can continue where our lord left off, all we have to do is train him." Lucius continues logically. Tilting her head to the side in thought; Bellatrix smiles wickedly with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She cackles, showing just how insane she truly is as she lifts the infant from his crib and hold him in her arms.

"Bella, I think Narcissa and I should take care of the boy." Lucius begins cautiously, moving to take the baby from her. The woman snaps her head up at her brother-in-law, pushing him back with the intensity of her gaze. Then she smiles as if nothing happened, rocking the baby in her arms and humming at him a lyric less tune.

"I will care for the boy and teach him everything he will need to know. He will be our perfect little Dark Lord." Bellatrix hums while dancing with the boy in hand around the demolished room, stepping on the dead woman's hair and her once master's robes. Lucius watches her with stoic scrutiny, his face pale just thinking of what the boy will become under Bellatrix's care. The pair soon takes their leave with the infant in hand, Disappariting from Godric's Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Start of an Adventure

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the ones I create for this tale.**_

"Lord Korbin, it is time to leave for Hogwarts." Frans humbly informs his young master.

"Get my luggage and wait for me at the door." Korbin orders while combing his raven hair to cover his scar. He hears the crack of a whip, and knows the grumpy House-elf leaving to do what he was ordered. Inspecting his appearance, Korbin gives a satisfied nod, whispers a goodbye to his pet snake, Ouroboros, and walks out of the room and down the stairs; Apparating to nine and three-quarters.

~0~

Korbin stares out of his compartment's wide window, entranced by the moving scenery of the countryside. Hearing the compartment door opening, Korbin turns to see the girl entering the compartment. Green eyes meet Dark ones, both intense in their stare. The Dark eyed girl sits across from Korbin, calmly looking at him with a bored expression. Reaching her hand out, the stoic faced girl waits for Korbin to take it.

"Korbin Black, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Korbin introduces as he shakes her hand.

"Lorna Pottinger; charmed." Lorna returns without a hint of emotion. Both children could feel the kinship between them. Then the compartment door slid open once again, and, in popping a red haired boy with a face covered in freckles. Korbin and Lorna turn to look at the nervously smiling boy; they're twin expressions making the boy gulp.

"I-I was wondering if I could sit in here too, the other ones are full." He stampers nervously; both children nod their heads in acceptance. Exhaling in relief, the red head puts his luggage away and sits down next to Korbin with barely contained excitement. He soon thrusts out his hand to Lorna, who takes it slowly.

"My name's Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron says with a bright smile. Lorna introduces herself languidly.

"Korbin Black." He tells Ron when he turns to Korbin. Ron asks both of his compartment companions' questions; did they see the last Quidditch game; what Houses they think they'll be put in. Soon the train's trolley came by and asked if they wanted anything, ending with Lorna buying Ron a few selected sweets from it. Korbin sighs in boredom while Ron ate his confections while still trying to converse with the statue-like boy and girl, soon taking to try out a spell one of his brothers taught him, when a bushy haired girl throws open their compartment, trailed by a pudgy blond haired boy, and asks if they've seen his toad anywhere with a haughty tone. Eyeing Ron attempting his spell, she takes a seat across from him uninvited and orders Ron to continue. Grumbling, Ron tries at his spell and fails. The bushy haired girl comments on the spell with a smug smile and goes into a ramble about all she's learned since receiving her letter of acceptance.

"—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are all of you?" Hermione introduces herself, the pudgy blond boy named Neville soon following her example. Ron was the first to introduce himself, then Korbin and Lorna after, all receiving a nod of acknowledgment from Hermione. Just as abruptly as they came, they left in search of Neville's pet toad.

~0~

"Korbin Black!" Professor McGonagall calls out, a hushed silence settling over the Hall once again. Korbin steps forward, his face impassive with traces of boredom. Taking his seat, the Sorting Hat is placed on his raven head.

_Now this __**is**__ strange indeed! A heart of Nerve and Daring, yet the mind of a Slytherin—I wonder which to choose…_

_Slytherin since I have the mind for it._

_Are you sure?_

_I am always sure._

_Very well- _"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat declares to the tables of students. The Slytherins begins to cheer, their goblets and feet pounding the table and floor. The sorting continues with Korbin paying little attention until Lorna is called forward. Just like Korbin, her assortment takes longer than usual for a First year, but ends with her sorted into Ravenclaw. Korbin was surprised at the ting of disappointment Lorna's assortment brought, but pushed it away. The two only looked at one another through the rest of the ceremony and dinner, silently conversing with only their eyes and gestures.

~0~

Following the rest of his House to the Slytherin Dungeons, Korbin felt a tap on the shoulder, turning to see an androgynous first year with nearly white short, blond hair and cold, grey eyes. The androgynous Slytherin cleared his or her throat and thrust his or her hand, a friendly smile on his or her face.

"So you are a member of the Black Family- my name is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, who is a member of the Black Family. It's nice to meet you cousin Korbin." Draco ends a bit bashfully, making Korbin arch an eyebrow.

"So you're a boy." Korbin says in clarity, a bored expression still on his face. Draco's hand is immediately at his side, a fierce blush across his fair complexion. The two larger boys behind him begins laughing in obnoxious tones, making the Slytherins ahead of them stop to turn and watch the scene unfold. Korbin, oblivious of the attention, turns away from Draco and walks ahead.

"BLACK!" Draco calls out in anger. Korbin turns to look at the boy, completely indifferent to him and everyone watching.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"You will pay for that insult!" Draco spits venomously, the blush still on his cheeks.

"And how did I insult you?" Korbin calmly asks infuriating Draco further.

"You thought I was a **girl**!"

"No, I didn't know what to make of you; you clearly have feminine features as well as masculine ones. If you wore a shirt, people would think you were a girl." Korbin explains aloud, making the entire Slytherin House snicker at Draco's expense. Utterly humiliated, Draco casts the _Knocking Back Jinx_ on Korbin before running away from the scene. Countering Draco's jinx with a _Shield charm_, Korbin follows after him in outrage.

"Get back here Malfoy!" Korbin shouts as they run open stairs and down a hall, Draco now scared for his life as he turns to see how far Korbin was from him. The look in his eyes was filled with the intent to kill or torture him slowly. Whimpering, he turns down a corridor and unlocks a door, slamming it shut behind him. Draco doesn't hear the growls emanating from the back of the room over the sound of his heart beating in his chest. He yelps when Korbin slams against the door, making it open just a little. Then Draco hears it, the growls and snarls coming from the back of the dark chamber. Thrusting his wand in front of him with shaking fingers, Draco timidly calls out in the dark.

"Wh-Who is there?!"

His only reply was more growls, edging closer; putrid hot breath invading his nostrils. He moves to a corner near the door, trying to hide himself as much as possible, but it was too late, the creature already catching his scent, rears back, and prepares for attack. Just then the chamber door opens, revealing a demonic like Korbin, his green eyes alight with murderous intent. The creature even cowers under his intense glare, but soon recovers itself as its prey is removed from its room and the door locked after him. The creature is barking and pounding against the magically enforced door as the two Slytherins rush down the corridor and down the stairs. Finally nearing the Slytherin Dungeons, Draco snatches his hand away from Korbin, making both of them stop.

"Now what is it, Malfoy?" Korbin asks in irritation, tired from his exertions. Draco simply glares at him, his cheeks and eyes red. Shaking his head in frustration, Korbin continues towards the Dungeons, Draco soon trailing after him.

"This doesn't change anything, Black." Draco begins. Korbin snorts in reply.

"I don't care either way, Malfoy. But if you ever try to jinx me again, you **will** pay dearly." Korbin warns.

~0~

Korbin awoke earlier than the rest of his house and left for the Great Hall. To his delight, Lorna was also there, but accompanied with Ron. Sighing dejectedly, Korbin joins the two at the Ravenclaw table, rousing murmurs from some of the spotted other students sitting at their respective tables.

"Do you always get stares like that?" Ron asks Korbin in hushed tones.

Shrugging his shoulders with indifference, Korbin makes his plate. The three eat in relative silence, Ron breaking it to wonder what classes Korbin and Lorna had. Both stoic children were disappointed to find that they didn't share any classes together that day but accepted the scheduling with silent dignity. As more students began filing into the Hall, Korbin could feel someone glaring daggers at his back, looking around the chamber, Korbin's eyes land on his Potions Professor and the Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape. Seeing Korbin catching him in the act, Snape scowls and turns his head away. Korbin turns back towards his friend and Ron, his mind occupied with the mystery of his Head's interest in him, only to be interrupted by a shove from Draco, his goonies at his back sniggering. Korbin loses his mask of indifference and scowls up at the flaxen boy's smirking face.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Black!" Draco apologizes dramatically, making Ron glare at him with stuffed cheeks.

"No worries, Malfoy. If you have such bad sight, maybe you should get some glasses, I could even pick out the pair for you! I think you would look absolutely adorable in **pink**. Wouldn't you agree, Lorna?" Korbin says with a smug smirk at Draco's blush.

"Undeniably, Korbin. You have excellent taste." Lorna agrees with a humoured smile on her face.

"Who are **you**?" Draco sniffs imperiously.

"Pottinger," Lorna tells him. Draco tilts his fair head to the side in thought, trying to see if he knew any family with the name Pottinger.

"Never heard of you, you must be a half-blood or of the lesser Varity." Draco decides.

"I'm surprised you guessed correctly." Lorna says with fake awe, making Ron snicker. Draco snaps his head at Ron, making the boy look at him sheepishly.

"And you—worn robes, red hair, freckles, and an idiotic look on your face- you must be a **Weasley**." Draco ends with a disgusted look. Ron begins to stand, but Lorna pulls him down. Korbin stands instead, a smile on his lips making all three boys back way with a shiver of fear, fore Korbin's eyes held no mirth; no emotion of any kind, just stilled dark pools of emerald green.

"Now, Malfoy, you should know better than to judge others by their appearance, with you looking like a girl. I wonder what your parents think of you. Do they look at you with love or disappointment? The heir of the Malfoy name: a girly boy that even cries like one. I bet they secretly wish that you were actually a girl instead of a boy-girl stain on the family's name." Korbin advances on Draco's cowering form as he tells him all of this with a smile. Then, he stops, turning back to gesture for Lorna and Ron to leave with him out of the deathly quiet Hall.

Crabbe and Goyle relax when the three leaves, as well as the entire Hall. Draco on the other hand, is shaken to his core; every fear he has had since he could remember, been spoken aloud to the entire school. Draco was pale and shaking, Korbin's overwhelming presence still hovering around Draco's body like a cloud.

~0~

The days passed quick enough for Korbin, his classes simple enough since he was trained at an early age by his mother and father, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, who were sentenced to a life imprisonment in Azkaban while he was barely nine. Even though he was born and raised by them, he was glad for their absence; their training methods being cruel and harsh, as well as their ways of punishing failure. An involuntarily shiver rolls down his spine at the memories of distributing and receiving punishment from his parents. Pushing it away, Korbin brings his attention back to his Head of House's introduction into potions, having a double period with him, Ron, and Draco to his dismay. Then Snape calls out his name, making the class turn to look at him with batted breath.

"Yes Professor?" Korbin answers.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape quizzes suddenly. Korbin sees the bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger from the train raise her hand with incredible speed from his peripheral vision. Rolling his eyes at her, he answers Snape with a calm stare.

"It creates a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead."

"Very good—where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?"

"It can be found in the stomach of a goat and can save you from most poisons; anything else… professor?" Korbin adds in lastly on purpose, making Snape scowl at him.

"Yes, Mr. Black, there is one more—what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Easy, professor- There is no difference between the two because they are the same plant." Korbin answers with a fake smile, making Ron cough to cover his laugh his laugh.

"I see you have studied well, Mr. Black; one point from Slytherin because of your cheek, young man, and five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor, Mr. Weasley." Both Houses groan in annoyance at Korbin and Ron. The period passed with only one accident, caused by Neville Longbottom who was sent to the Hospital Wing. As Korbin and Ron climbed the stairs from the Dungeons, Ron suddenly asked Korbin if he wanted to meet Hagrid, Hogwart's gameskeeper, with Lorna who was walking towards the two. They shrug their answer and were soon led to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid welcomed them in with open arms, once they were all settled, Ron began the introductions. Lorna is the first to point out the article on Hagrid's table. Hagrid tries and fails to direct their attention away from it but it was too late, Korbin and Lorna was looking for answers.

"Now, kids, there be no need for worrying, that package is safely guarded by Fluffy, and it contents are between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Who is 'Nicolas Flamel'?" Lorna inquires innocently. Hagrid finally catches himself and gives them all some tea. Lorna and Korbin share a look, silently agreeing to let the matter go until they looked into this 'Nicolas Flamel'.

Korbin noticed how Hagrid kept staring at him in wonder, even when they first arrived he looked at him as if he'd seen a dead friend in living form. Having enough of the half-giant's constant and obvious stares, Korbin calls him out on it.

"Oh,'m sorry my boy, but yeh look like ol' friends of mine." Hagrid ends sadly, great tears spilling down his tangled beard.

"Who were these 'friends', Hagrid?" Ron asks when Hagrid began to calm down. Still sniffling, Hagrid goes into his recalling of James and Lily Potter.

"Ya' see, Korbin, yeh look a'most exactly like James and Lily Potter." Hagrid tells them. Korbin huffs before standing up and leaving Hagrid's Hut with Lorna and Ron, who gave Hagrid a respectable good-bye. Catching up with Korbin, Lorna looks at her counter-part a moment before turning to look ahead, not wanting to stick her nose in his business.

~0~

The weekend passed by quickly, Korbin and Lorna helping Ron with his assignments in the library with a Hermione Granger sniffing over his notes, making sure that he didn't cost them anymore points. Hermione fell into a rivalry with Lorna, who didn't care about the one-sided battles of wits. Hermione's rivalry could have rivaled Draco's obsession with Korbin, who he continued to try and rile up but never at a serious level, his fear out weighing his pride. When Wednesday came, Korbin was a bit shaken, his parents never teaching him how to fly. Draco, of course, gloated in his being coached by the finest flying teachers his parents could buy, which frustrated Korbin a great deal. Draco noticed this, and took to boasting in front of him every moment he could. Then, the time came for the Slytherins and Gryffindor's flying class, and for the first time, Korbin was glad to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking towards him with Neville Longbottom in tow. Madam Hooch came after a few minutes and began directing the children with a no-nonsense attitude, intimidating Neville into nervous whimpers. Korbin even felt a bit sorry for the boy, but was soon taken a back with how easy he was able to command his selected broom into his hand, giving it to beginner's luck and his own skill at most things. When they were to kick off the ground, however, Neville kicked off too early and lost control of his broom. Hooch was vainly ordering Neville to come back down, but when he finally did, a sickening 'crunch' was heard. The class rushed over to him, Hooch helping him up and examined his body, soon discovering his broken wrist.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." She commanded as she led the injured Neville to the Hospital Wing. The class stood there and murmured among itself excitedly, when Draco decided to insult said boy.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco said with a laugh, every Slytherin except Korbin joining in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," a Gryffindor girl snaps at Draco, only egging him on.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson teased, "Never thought **you'd** like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" Draco ordered as he went to pick something off the grass, it was Neville's Remembrall, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give it back, Malfoy." Ron growled angrily. This made the whole of Slytherin burst out in laughter, all but Korbin who just rolled his emerald eyes and shook his head in annoyance. Then Draco was up into the air, Remembrall in hand while taunting Ron. Snapping under Draco's insults towards his House and family, Ron followed Draco into the air. Hermione was the first to protest him breaking Hooch's orders, when going unheard; she turned to Korbin frantic and angry. Sighing at the whole affair, Korbin mounts his broom and tells Ron to go back down. The Weasley begins to protest but concedes after getting an irritated look from Korbin.

"What is this, Black? Sticking up for Gryffindor's?" Draco snarls angrily, offended at the betrayal of their House. Korbin just huffs angrily himself and narrows his eyes at Draco.

"Would you just give them the ball back? You are all behaving like morons."

"Oh yeah?" Draco attempts to snarl, but Korbin can see the fear and worry in the fair boy's eyes.

"Just let it go and I won't have to scare the piss out of you in front of all these people." Korbin offers in his best soothing voice, having the exact opposite effect he was going for. Blushing in embarrassment, Draco shouts to Korbin.

"If you want it, then go and catch it, Black!" Draco shouts as he throws the Remembrall as hard as he can into the distance. Korbin was chasing after it, his critical eyes keeping track of the ball. Then the ball began to fall, Korbin so absorbed in chasing it, follow it into a steep dive, the wind whistling in his ears and his perfect hair messy and out of place. He faintly acknowledged the screaming of people in the background but ignored in favour of the object he was so close to catching—just a stretch of his arm and he has it, just in time to pull his broom up and not kill himself. He breathed in relief, hopping off his broom and opening his hand to look at the Remembrall, the inside of it slowly turning red, indicating that he has forgotten something.

"**KORBIN BLACK**!" Professor McGonagall yells lividly and red faced as she runs towards him.

"Never—in all my time at Hogwarts—how dare you—might have broken your neck-." She sputters out angrily, fixing her glasses every few seconds because of how hard she was shaking. Korbin just looked at her with blank regard. Then she points at his forehead.

"Look! You even got a scar now-," McGonagall starts again, nearly frothing at the mouth. Korbin goes stark still and pales at the mention of the lightening scar on his head, soon slapping his hand to cover it while throwing his broom to the ground and retreating from the Quidditch Field with a pissed McGonagall calling after him. Korbin runs into a nearby men's restroom and hastily tries to fix his wild hair, his hands shaking in fear. Then, he stopped, remembering that his mother is nowhere near him. Taking deep breaths, Korbin looks at himself in the mirror, looking over his disheveled appearance and chuckles lowly, finishing his ministrations and composing himself before leaving the empty restroom.

~0~

After dinner, Ron pulls Korbin and Lorna to the side. Looking up and down the hall, Ron turns his attention back to the two.

"Draco's challenged us to a Wizards Duel at midnight in the Trophy Room." Ron informs them in hushed tones. Both Korbin and Lorna sigh, making Ron scowl a bit.

"This is serious!" He shouts in a whisper.

"You know this could be a ploy to get us all in trouble." Lorna says, Korbin nodding his head sagely in agreement. But Ron either didn't listen or just doesn't care, fore he continues on.

"It doesn't matter! This is an honour thing!"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, Weasley." Lorna tells him with a glare.

"And I'm a Slytherin. We do not care about honour." Korbin finishes.

"Excuse me." A annoyed sounding voice chimes in, making all three of them look at Hermione.

"Yes?" Korbin asks with an arched eyebrow.

"I couldn't help overhearing what Weasley and Malfoy were discussing-"

"Yeah right," Ron grumbles.

"—and you really shouldn't be encouraging his behavior, we all will lose points if you're all caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Hermione lecture with a holier-than-thou attitude towards all of them.

"It is really none of your business, Miss Busy Body." Lorna drawls, making the girl glare at her.

"I was just-"

"-poking your upturned nose into our business." Lorna interjects. Hermione flushes fiercely, he eyes downcast and her brows furrowed.

"Why don't you go run along?" Lorna suggests as she walks away with Korbin and Ron at her back.

~0~

"Can't believe we're doing this," Korbin groans next to Lorna as they wait for Ron to arrive. When he does, he isn't alone.

"What is she doing here?" Lorna asks in surprise.

"She tried to stop me from coming but ended up locked out of Gryffindor Tower, so she came with me." Ron explains irritably. Hermione glances at Lorna but quickly averts her eyes. The kindred spirits sigh dejectedly but ushers them to follow. The four arrives outside of the Trophy Room when they hear arguing from inside. Korbin peeks into the room to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle being manhandled by Filch towards the Slytherin Dungeons. Smirking, Korbin turns back to his companions and gestures for them all too quietly leave the scene. Draco and his goonies were handed out detentions for a week after that, much to Korbin's amusement.

~0~

Halloween came quickly for Korbin, his classes finally getting interesting when Professor Flitwick decided it was time for them to learn levitation spells. Korbin was the first to get the charm correct after his fifth try, then Hermione, and finally Draco. Draco gave Korbin nasty looks ever since being caught by Filch; he even tried to corner Korbin while he was alone, but that ended with his face covered in boils. Looking around the class in boredom, Korbin spots Hermione bossily trying to help Ron learn the incantation. He watches them in amusement when he hears a loud explosion two seats back from him. Already knowing who could turn a simple spell into a tiny bomb, Korbin laid his chin in his hand and played with his feather, bobbing it up and down In the air. At the end, Ron and the some of the other Gryffindor boy walked with Korbin to their next class. Korbin scowled at the added company, voicing his distaste but is ignored.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Korbin heard Ron say to the other boys; "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Korbin turned to say something when he seen Hermione speeding past them with tears in her eyes. Korbin glared at the Gryffindor boys before leaving for his class with Lorna. Transfiguration passed by eventfully; Korbin and Lorna sat in companionable silence when they completed their assignments. They walked with one another to the Great Hall and ate with the Ravenclaws as usual, Ron sitting with them as well as Neville this time. Korbin looked up and down the Gryffindor table but saw no sign of Hermione.

"Ron, was Granger with you in your afternoon class?" Korbin inquired, getting a sheepish look from Ron.

"I'd take that as a no, what happened?" Lorna asks. Korbin explains the whole incident to her, making Ron fidget in his seat. When he finished his recalling of the tale, Lorna was glaring daggers at Ron.

"Go ask Patil where Granger is, Weasley." Lorna orders with no room for disobedience. Ron quickly does as he's told, soon returning to relay Hermione's whereabouts.

"Remember this, Weasley, Granger is my punching bag. Only I get to make her cry, got that?" Lorna tells him blankly but her aura makes the temperature drop a few degrees around them. Ron nearly snaps his head off with how fast he was nodding his head. The dinner continued, the argument soon forgotten in favour of confections, but then Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming bloody murder, his message being.

"TROLL! DOES A TROLL IN THE DUGEONS!" before promptly passing out in the middle of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The reaction was immediate; first years and higher were rushing to get out of the Hall in a panick. It took seven fireworks from Dumbledore to still them all and order prefects to escort their house back to their houses. He told Slytherin to best the Dungeons with an apologetic look. Korbin and Ron where following their Houses Prefects when they were pulled away by Lorna.

"We need to get Granger." Lorna tells them with a whisper. Korbin nods and Ron gulps before they're running off to the woman's restroom in the Dungeons. Reaching it, they see the door askew and hear pleas of help from inside of the restroom. They rush in to see a giant troll looming over Hermione's cowering body. Ron is the first to try and climb the troll's wooden club, his Gryffindor showing. Korbin thinks for a moment and casts the _Levitating Charm_ on the troll's club, distracting it enough for Lorna to run and grab the cowering Gryffindor girl before she was killed. Once Korbin was certain of his friend's safety, he released the charm and effectively knocked out the troll, Ron rolling away in time not to be squished. Just as the troll blacked out, the professors and Head Master arrived.

"What on Earth were you thinking of?!" McGonagall asked in fury. Snape arrived moments later with a limp. Noticing Korbin among the students in the restroom, Snape sends him a piercing glare, who in turn, gives him a blank look. Then a tiny voice answered for the three.

"Please, Professor McGonagall—they were looking for me." Hermione hesitantly told her.

"Miss Granger!"

"She wasn't in the Great Hall at the time, so we thought we might find her down here—and look at that, we did." Korbin finishes. In the end, Gryffindor lost and gained five points, while Ravenclaw and Slytherin gained five more. Also, with a clue to whom may have been the Gringotts thief.

~0~

Quidditch season passed and Christmas came, with it, seven feet of snow that covered Hogwarts. Korbin was invited to the Pottinger home while Ron and Hermione were to return home for the break. Korbin was unnerved, friendship and family gatherings both foreign to him. Lorna shared his feelings, revealing her family's origins to him while on the train.

"Your Grandfather is descended from Vlad Dracul?" Korbin repeated in the form of a question. Lorna nods her head, confirming what he just said.

"So you're a quarter-Vampyre?"

"- and half-Veela," Lorna adds, "My mother was a Veela."

"'Was'?"

"My parents are dead." Lorna says nonchalantly. Korbin knows Lorna enough to not apologize; he would not want the same treatment if he were in her situation, so they sit in silence for the remainder of the ride home. Lorna was immediately spotted by an older looking man with a gaunt face and pit black eyes. The man collected Lorna's things and they Apparated to the Crouch residence.

Korbin was ever cautious around Lorna's family, taking great measures not to make a bad impression with the Mistress of the home. Lorna's Grandfather, Robyn Harding Crouch, was an easygoing elderly man with warm eyes and a patient smile. On the other hand, Afina Erika Crouch; was a statuesque woman with a cold demeanor, long greying hair, and dark, piercing eyes. Both patrons were the exact opposite of each other, but when together, Korbin could tell that they cared deeply for one another.

Their vacation soon ended; Mr. Crouch sending them with a large assortment of sweets, hugging them both with dotting adoration. Mrs. Crouch gave them both a large tome and a quick hug before they were Apparated to nine and three quarters.

In their compartment, Korbin and Lorna ate very few of their trunk filling sweets, both going for the chocolate frogs. As Korbin opened his last Chocolate Frog, he saw that he got a Dumbledore card. He read it's text, moments later, he gasped audibly making Lorna look to what he has found. Korbin thrust the card into her hand and waited for her reaction expectantly. He isn't disappointed fore Lorna looked back to Korbin in shock then triumph; both kids sharing wide, secret smiles.

~0~

Korbin and Lorna go to question Hagrid a few weeks after discovering who Nicolas Flamel is and was, and his greatest invention, followed by Ron, Hermione and Neville adamant about preparing for their upcoming exams. Knocking on the gamekeeper's hut door, they hear him call out who was there. Answering him, they are nearly pulled into his hut by the half-giant. They all notice how incredibly hot it is in his home, the fire blazing in the grate. Lorna glances at it then does a double take when she notices an object directly in it.

"Hagrid, is that what I hope it is?" Lorna breathes with her eyes transfixed upon the dragon egg. Lorna and Hagrid soon go into an excited discussion about dragons, forcing Korbin to interrupt them with an audible cough. Lorna pouts a moment but focuses on the present matter with her usual aloofness. Hagrid asks them what made them want to visit him, later offering them tea when Korbin mentions the Sorcerer's Stone.

"What ye wan' to know?" Hagrid asks dodgy, nervously stiffing in his seat and handling his mug of tea. Korbin asks first.

"What is guarding the Stone besides Fluffy?" Hagrid frowns at him with suspicion. Korbin scoffs and rolls his emerald eyes.

"Oh, should I mention that I am not the thief?" Korbin offers sarcastically.

"O' course I can't," Hagrid begins. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone is here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts as yeh know."

"Come now, Hagrid, you might not wish to tell us but you **do** know," Lorna says with a lightning of her voice, Korbin hides a smile, knowing what Lorna is doing. "We only wondered who done the guarding, really. Who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Lorna says; her voice dripping with flattery. Ron beams at her when he sees Hagrid's chest swell up at the last words.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teacher did enchantments… Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick—Professor McGonagall—an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone- Oh yeah, Professor Snape." Hagrid ends with a confirmative nod. Korbin's mind was racing as he tried to figure out who could be the thief. Then, he stopped, and he looked at the far wall distantly.

"Why **am** I doing this?" He thought to himself critically. "What do I get from this—Fame? I care little for it but it would nice—Power? I have more of it than anyone in my year—Boredom? Lorna-and, admittedly, so does the other three-staves that off. I cannot find anyway this could benefit me, so why continue this hunt?"

Korbin still couldn't find a reason as they walked out of Hagrid's hut. He is brought back to reality when Ron calls out for him to hurry up.

A few days passed when the group got an Owl from Hagrid, it simply saying:

**It's hatching.**

Lorna and the others argued with one another, Ron and Lorna wanting to skip their classes to see it while Hermione was backed up by a stuttering and nervous Neville, while walking out of the Great Hall. Korbin paid them no mind; he already decided not to go when the letter arrived. He heard footsteps following after them. Korbin quickly turned and hissed for them all to be quiet as Draco Malfoy walked passed them with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

When the time came for them to leave only Ron and Lorna left. Korbin, being suspicious of Draco, watched him keenly throughout the day. When Korbin heard Draco leaving their dormitory, he followed him after a minute, concealing himself with a _Concealment Charm_. The four silently make their way to the gamekeeper's hut; Lorna and Ron enter while Draco and Korbin stay outside. Draco peers into the hut's window, watching as the baby dragon finally brakes free from its shell. He hurries away from the hut window and races back up to the school. Entering the Dungeons, Korbin slams Draco against a wall and thrusts his wand to his throat. Draco shakes and whimpers in terror at the invisible force holding him to the wall. Korbin smirks at him and whispers _Finite Incantatem_, ending the charm placed on him.

"And look at what we have here, little Malfoy out stalking people in the night." Korbin taunts as he twists his wand deeper into Draco's chin, making the boy scramble for footing while whimpering.

"You know I can't let you tell anyone about this, right?"

"My fa-father will know of this!" Draco stutters, only heightening Korbin's amusement.

"Will he now?" He murmurs. Letting go of Draco, Korbin quickly casts _Incarcerous_, binding the fair boy in ropes. Draco falls on his face with a yelp, looks up at Korbin with desperate eyes as he whispers with a smile, _Obliviate_.

The next morning, Draco awoke ignorant of what transpired the night before and Korbin humming a lyric less tone.

~0~

Korbin and Lorna had little time to talk to one another after the incident with Draco and the baby dragon with exams approaching. Lorna was away reviewing and studying while Korbin was efficiently completing Snape's strenuous assignments, leaving Hermione, Ron, and Neville to study together. So exams week came and passed with Korbin, Lorna, and Hermione getting top marks.

Draco was livid to say the least, directing his anger at Ron and Neville instead of the other three. Korbin didn't know what to call it, but he always got this excited feeling tormenting the fair head boy, sometimes going out of his way just to rile the boy up for kicks.

Then, his scar began to burn. It was the first time Korbin has ever felt such a seemingly endless, burning throb; though it didn't hold a candle to the being put under the _Cruciatus_, it still hurt. Korbin grimaced and rubbed his scar under his fringe, rousing the attention of Lorna sitting next to him at the Ravenclaw table.

"What is wrong?" Lorna whispers to Korbin.

"My scar… it is burning." Korbin says more to himself than her.

"Does it do that often?" Korbin shakes his head in reply. A sense of foreboding creeps up Korbin's spine as he looks around the Great Hall and lands on the empty seats of Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell.

"It's happening tonight!" Korbin hastily whispers to Lorna.

"Wha- how do you know this?" Lorna asks with a confused frown.

"Snape and Quirrell are missing," Korbin hisses to her, huffing in exasperation when he sees the confused expression still on her face. "Look, remember when we saved Granger from the Mountain Troll?"

"I was a bit busy getting scolded by McGonagall." Lorna says monotonously.

"Well, Quirrell wasn't there and Snape arrived with an obvious limp. Meaning, either one of them or both, could have gone to the third floor to try and steal the Stone, could be the thief." Korbin concludes.

"Then we should tell another Professor about this." Lorna says with a determined look. He simply shakes his head before continuing.

"No, we have to hurry. Plus, they wouldn't believe two First Years."

"They will if we show them all the conclusive evidence." Lorna argues. They do this for some time, both arguing the fine points of each form of action.

"What are you two conspiring at?" Hermione interrupts Lorna and Korbin bickering. Korbin wanted to just go after it right away, while Lorna wanted to inform a Professor. Their companions were astounded at them arguing with each other, Ron slightly gaping at them while Hermione scrunched her brow in confusion. The pair then turns to them with narrowed eyes. They bring the three up to speed with rushed whispers. Once filled in, Hermione and Neville adamantly agree with Lorna, while Ron sides with Korbin. Shooting him a triumphant smile, Lorna nearly drags Korbin out of the Great Hall to Professor Flitwick's office. She briefly tells him of their theories accompanied with facts, and witnesses.

"How dare you! All of you!" Flitwick stands, his face red with anger, "out, I want all of you out and never to speech of this again! OUT!"

"Sire, I know you are angry at our lack of subordination, but would you please at least tell Headmaster what we have found? I have yet to let your high opinion of me falter." Lorna pleads with tears rolling down her sun kissed cheeks; puppy eyes beaming at Flitwick. He relents almost immediately, his anger subsiding and turning into panick and guilt for making one of the best in his House shed tears.

"Okay, let us go straight to Dumbledore, so don't cry anymore Miss Pottinger." Flitwick says soothingly. Lorna slowly looks at him, her violet eyes shining from the tears. She nods her head in a childish manner, sniffling and thanking him profusely. Flitwick speeds away towards Dumbledore's office with the children's evidence in hand.

"He's gone now, Lorna." Korbin tells her with a small smile. Immediately, Lorna straightens up and wipes the tear trails from her cheeks.

"Good work, by the way." Korbin adds as they briskly walk to Dumbledore's office. Lorna gives him a smirk before taking the lead.

~0~

Korbin's scar intensifies with pain as he watches Dumbledore and some other professors corning the two-headed Quirrell before him, the head of Voldemort leeching off his body.

"And thats what he is- a leech." Korbin bitterly thinks to himself as he grimaces with another sharp pain, "I'm to follow this pathetic being?"

"The girl, get the girl!" Voldemort rasps out to Quirrell.

And before anyone knew it, he was upon Lorna. Korbin was the first to rush to Lorna's side, trying to rip Quirrell and Voldemort off of her. Both began to scream in pain, Quirrell pushing away from him to stare at his burning hands. Korbin stumbles to his feet, using the last of his sober mind to crawl into Quirrell's face with his short nails. They scream again, Korbin blacking out before he could see Quirrell's slowly crumbling body. He could faintly hear a woman calling out to someone in a pained voice as he was overtaken by darkness.

~0~

Days passed when Korbin and Lorna were called into Dumbledore's office. The children entered the office casually after knocking.

"Ah, Mr. Black and Miss Pottinger, I am glad to see that you are both well. Come, come, sit and take which ever treats you'd like." Dumbledore says with a warm and inviting smile. Both hesitate for a split second at the old man's friendly demeanor, turning down his offers of confections. Nodding once, Dumbledore begins eating a Chocolate Wand that he picked up a second earlier. Korbin and Lorna look to one another before returning to watch the eccentric old man happily eating his treat. Finishing it, Dumbledore wipes his hands on a tissue then throws it away.

"Now I think thanks are in order. Without you two fine children, Voldemort would have eventually acquired the Sorcerer's Stone and risen to power once again." Dumbledore admits gravely.

"Why couldn't he touch me?" Korbin asks. Dumbledore relaxes into his seat and folds his hands on his lap before answering.

"You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated – to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that someone died to save you. They gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. It is love. You see, when another consciously gives their life for another, they provide the ultimate protection." Dumbledore ends with a sad smile. Korbin inclines his head, his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"How did I get the Stone, sir?" Lorna asks after a moment.

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between the three of us, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone—find it, but not use it—would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…. Now, if you two are finished asking questions, I suggest spending time with your friends and schoolmates before this year ends." Dumbledore says with a smile. Lorna and Korbin both leave Dumbledore's office with a chocolate frog in hand. Putting their chocolate frogs in their pockets, Korbin and Lorna return to their friends in the Great Hall.

~0~

_**This was a monster to write, I hope the other chapters won't be as long as this one.**_

_**This is a non-canon, canon, AU fanfiction so I can change the story and characters around as I please. There will probably be OOC in this as well (Korbin doesn't count because I made up his character, and although he is Harry Potter, his history and upbringing and name are the opposite/different of/than Harry's.). I own Lorna and any other OCs that I create, as well as the way I form and create this story (Except for the parts out of the Books and Movies).**_


End file.
